Emptiness
by Twisteria Lullubee
Summary: Sebastian takes Ciel's soul as london burns, but it leaves him empty. After he finds himself in the keep of god's wrath, more dangerous and unstable than any demon. Will he be able to hold on? Rape, murder, torture, bondage, psyco angels, M for a reason. angels are OCs... SebXOC SebXCiel The answers to the bull that is the beginning of season 2, season 2 happens.
1. outliving his purpose

**Sebastian eats Ciel's soul and it leaves him with an empty feeling.**

* * *

Around him all of London burned, the body of his master lay at his feet. Beside him was the body of the desperate angel who had done everything he could to stop this. Crimson blood stained his skin as his wings twitched. Almost as if they were ignorant o their master's death the desperately tried to open but the bones inside them were shattered and exposed, pouring blood on their owner.

His master's body, at least, was a much less gruesome sight, if his eyes weren't open he could easily be mistaken as asleep. His eyes were the only thing in which his death truly showed, the seal in them was gone and now the two glassy, blue orbs stared up at the demon, the blindfold that usually dawned the right one gone. Honestly, the young boys death was probably the least painful part of his life.

Sebastian stared down at both bodies, then slid down into the pool of blood out of pure exhaustion. He felt it splatter on his uniform and for once, the damage didn't bother him. It wasn't like he needed it anymore.

The demon had no desire to move, everything in him ached, including the soul he had just devoured.

He remembered the look on his master's face as he claimed his payment, -most were afraid, angry or regretful, but not this one. All he felt whilst swallowing his soul was pain, a physical sickness like which he had never experienced. But even worse was the void.

His body ached with a deeper emptiness then it ever had before. Was he missing his young master, the small boy he had served for three years? No, the boy was a part of him now, he would be with him forever. It made no logical sense to miss someone who wasn't actually gone.

He was a demon, a lack of feeling should be natural, but this... Demons weren't supposed to feel.

Sebastian felt... He felt as if had outlived his purpose.

He looked up and saw the fire that he had set upon the great city of London had not died down even though he must have been there for hours.

Even more evidence of this was when the scent of death fell upon his nostrils, normally a comfort. It wasn't, not this time, not this master.

Sebastian shut his eyes tightly and wondered what he would do next. After this, he didn't want another contract or even to go back to hell. Nothing, he didn't want to do anything. Knowing that the humans would be to busy trying to put out fires and reconcile damage to bother him he let his body relax. He hoped to find some peace when he awoke. Hoping that this empty feeling would subside.

Was this really the end?

* * *

**I'm new to this show, so forgive me for slight mistakes, I watched it all it Japanese but I only picked up about half, I've recently started reading the manga but I haven't gotten to the ending. If Sebatian seems a bit out of character that's because he's hurt... **

**I enjoy reviews but any critism on the things I've already mentioned is waste of yours, and my time. **


	2. that butler, the unfortunate

**OC's, but I figured you could guess that from the summary, here goes.**

* * *

Sebastian awoke feeling worse then when he fell asleep. His entire body hurt from sleeping on the stone street and he mentally cursed himself for being so foolish. He didn't even need sleep, he could have waited to get somewhere soft! He shifted slightly and felt something cold hit his bare stomach.. Bare... He was naked!

His body was bare accept for little silver chains on his wrists and ankles, which were the only substance which he could not escape from. He wasn't in the street of London anymore either, he felt a soft rug under his body.

Sebastian groaned softly and tried to think of what could have happened to him. He had obviously been kidnapped but by whom? Humans weren't likely, only someone who knew about demons would know to use such things as silver. Perhaps it was another demon, taking him on as a slave... In that case, he had no idea the hell he was going to be in for trying to get him to submit.

Sebastian heard a noise and immediately closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.  
"It's a monster, we should just destroy it!" said a female voice.

"It deserves far worse then death if you ask me," said a male voice.

"It's so creepy! I don't like having it in the house, I feel like it's gonna break those bonds any second and kill me." the female was practically whimpering, Sebastian struggled not to chuckle.

"Really, he's bound, naked and asleep. He's about as threatening as a soggy _kitten_ right now." said the male.

He obviously had no idea how threatening a _kitten_ could be.

"I'll show you," Sebastian heard footsteps coming up behind him. He felt the tip of a shoe prod his side, "Wakey, wakey monster,"

"Don't!"

"Come on and show us just how harmless you are, kitten!" he felt a harsh kick into his side, "Come on, show her!"

He moved around him and kicked him hard in the stomach, Sebastian couldn't hold back any longer and reeled over and gagged.

"Ha, so there is some life in you after all!" the male laughed.

There was no point to hiding or pretending to be asleep any longer, he cracked open his eyes and his brain was immediately bombarded with what felt like too much sight. He blinked and tried to push himself up but he couldn't even summon the energy to lift his head off the floor; he could only peer at the man above him out of the corner of his eye. He saw untamed short blonde hair, blue eyes – and wings, soft white wings. _Shit._

Angels, the only creatures that were worse than demons.

The blonde angel leaned into the crook of his neck, "So what's your name, kitten?" he asked.

Sebastian had no interest in being polite to an angel, so he didn't answer, just laid there.

Immediately, the demon felt a hard fist hit the tenderest part of his belly with enough force to kill a human, he spit up blood, "Is that soul you ate given you a stomach ache, monster? I won't ask again, what is your name?"

"Well if you insist," Sebastian knew he was being masochistic, but he said what he knew would piss off the angel the most, "I'm god."

The flash of horror and anger that came across the angel's face was more than worth the suffering he knew that would fallow, "YOU INSOLENT BASTARD!" he slapped Sebastian across the face, the proceeded to kick him over and over again in the stomach. Hearing his ribs crack and seeing him cough up an enormous amount of blood.

"Mn uh," he heard someone clear their throat.

The angel spun around quickly, leaving Sebastian barely alive, "Raguel!" he looked at the older angel in surprise.

"What, in god's name, are you doing?" the old angel asked calmly, rubbing his chin.

The younger angel pointed to Sebastian, "This is the demon responsible for the hell going on in London... and the loss of Ciel Phantomhive's soul."

Raguel nodded thoughtfully and went over to Sebastian, kneeling in front of him. He examined the demon in his sad state, his hair was all mussed and blood ran down from his lip, "You poor, pathetic creature, look at you," he reached his hand out to touch Sebastian.

"Stay away the hell from me old man," Sebastian snarled at him. He was afraid, he was tired and sore and his facade was cracking, he didn't want to be touched.

"Such profanities," Raguel sighed, ignoring Sebastian's protest to lightly pet his head, running his fingers through his coal black hair, "was that boy's soul really worth all of this?"

Sebastian didn't answer, just looked down.

"The cup you demons choose to fill has no bottom, you will never find satisfaction or fill the the void inside you if you choose to go about it through souls..." he said softly, Sebastian said nothing. Raguel made a soft noise of disapproval before standing up and looking to his younger counterpart, "Why is he naked?"

Sebastian had been wondering about that one as well.

The angel blushed and a bit of sweat ran down from his brow, "Well~ I-I didn't was him to escape. And you see if he's naked he can't escape... Um~ err..." his head dropped, a light blush coming across the bridge of his nose.

_That makes _perfect _sense..._

"I see..." said Raguel, "and what are you planning to do with him, now that he can't escape?"

_I hadn't really thought that far ahead..._

"I guess I was going to punish him." he said.

"You realize that demons are out of your jurisdiction." said Raguel.

"I can't just let him get away with this! All those people, you have to understand!" the angel said desperately.

"I do understand, this demon is the exception to the rule," he glared back at Sebastian, "Do with him what you will, but you can't kill him."

_Just vague enough to work._

"Can I keep him?" the angel asked, Sebastian's eyes widened. The female angel fainted.

Raguel eyes widened as well, "But how will you keep him bound to you? Don't tell me you are going to offer him your soul."

"Not my soul, Raguel," he slipped off one of his rings, "_this_ will be my tribute, it's as good any other. For the sort of _contract _I have in mind, he doesn't have to accept." he smiled evilly at Sebastian.

"I can't condone this," said Raguel, backing off.

"That's fine, you just have to let me." said the angel.

"Fine."

"Thank you, Raguel." the angel said.

Raguel nodded and took of like a bird.

The angel gave a smile unmistakably devilish as he strutted over to Sebastian, "Looks like it's just us, kitten," he stroked Sebastian's head like he was some kind of pet, _his _pet, "I'm guessing you have an idea of what happens now?"

Sebastian had been glaring at the angel, his expression softened.

The angel grinned, "Thought so," he grabbed Sebastian by his hair and yanked him to his feet.

Sebastian's legs hurt and he wobbled on them as he desperately tried to keep up with the angels fast pace. He was reasonably sure that one of his legs were broken, it jarred roughly inside him as he walked.

Thankfully, the angel was only taking him to the basement. He dragged him over to the book shelf, pulled out a book and flipped it to the correct page.

"Aha," he said with a seemingly innocent smile before dropping Sebastian. He picked up a piece of chalk and began to draw a circle- _a pentagram? _

"Time for the big moment, kitten," the angel said darkly, he grabbed Sebastian and dragged him to the pentagram, scraping a layer of his skin clean off. He laid him across the pentagram, "Don't go anywhere," he joked as he would to a lover.

"A_ pentagram? _Pr-pretty dark for an angel..." Sebastian whispered, trying to hid how scared he really was behind a facade of calmness.

The angel leaned over, shadow casting over his eyes, "I'm no ordinary angel, but I would still suggest you listen to me, if you were to move before the end of the ceremony, it could kill you." he said with a smile.

Sebastian couldn't have moved if he wanted to, he laid his head down.

"That's my little kitten," said the angel, he stepped back. He started to recite an incantation out of the book, his wings opening fully to span almost the whole room.

Sebastian didn't understand what the words were, but he knew enough to realize that it was an old demon spell.

The pentagram underneath his body glowed purple, rose petals blowing around him as his hair was whipped to one side. Even though he didn't need to air, the cold wind robbed him of his breath and left his with a heavy feeling in his chest like he was drowning. He felt his entire body being constricted, like someone was wrapping him up with ribbon so tight his body would collapse. Then suddenly he was being torn limb from limb, blood pooling around him only to be absorbed into his body again.

Through the whole thing the angel smiled at him. He was obviously enjoying the pain he was causing, but he wasn't touching him, it was something invisible, which made it even more horrifying.

Sebastian had never felt more helpless; he couldn't move, he couldn't scream. All the demon could do was wait for it to be over.

The angel's voice became louder and more fervent, and Sebastian felt his hand burning, singeing like it had been touched with hot iron.

The angel's chanting finally became softer as he leaned over Sebastian and planted a soft kiss on his lips, slipping his ring onto Sebastian's finger as he took his hands in his. Sebastian felt the air rush back into his lungs and he screamed into the kiss as the final mark settled into his hand.

Now that the chanting had ended the pentagram dissipated into nothing. The angel broke the kiss, Sebastian wanted to wipe his mouth, curl up in disgust, but he couldn't summon the energy to do either.

The angel slid his arms under Sebastian's legs and back and lifted him princess style.

Sebastian tried to stay as stiff as a dress maker's dummy in his arms and closed his eyes, feeling cold, exposed and vulnerable under his touch. The angel carried Sebastian up the stairs, after a few moments the demon felt his exposed ass collide with a rather _large_ bulge in the angel's pants. Sebastian clamped his eyes shut even tighter.

_The-the bastard was hard! _He got fucking hard off of torturing him! What the _hell _kind of _angel_ was this?

"Ready to tell me your name, kitten?" the angel purred, caressing his throat lightly.

Sebastian opened his eyes and saw that they were in a bedroom.

_Good god, already...?_ He needed to buy time until his strength came back.. even though it wouldn't make much of a difference now that he had been branded, it would give him some sense of control over his situation.

"Maybe," he said with a coquettish bat of his eyes, covering his murderous intent with a smile as he used to with the house of Phantomhive's other servants.

The angel buried his face into the crook of his neck, kissing him there, "Pretty please?"

This was the same fucking angel that just beat the crap out of him and branded him as a slave, and now he was trying to act all innocent and cute? WHO THE _HELL_ DID HE THINK HE WAS?

Unfortunately, he still had to buy time with this bastard, "I'll tell you my name, but you have to tell me something first."

The angel ran his tongue along Sebastian's neck, it took every ounce of his will power not to shudder, "Promise?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay," he wrapped his arms around his waist and hauled him up so he was sitting in his, lap facing him. Sebastian's eyes widened. "I'll tell you something that you've probably never heard before," the angel whispered and leaned in close, their lips almost touching, "I'm going to _fuck_ you senseless."

He pushed Sebastian down hard, onto the bed, looping the silver chains on his wrists over the headboard and turning off the light before climbing on top of him. He planted rough kiss on his lips and forced his legs open.

When he broke the kiss Sebastian stared up at him desperately.

"Don't do this," he said.

"Why not?" he asked, his soft voice laced with hate and lust as he pulled his fly down, "How many?"

"I don't understand..." said Sebastian desperately.

"How many have begged you for their lives, their souls, their futures?" as he spoke he fished himself out of his pants, spit on his hand to lubricate himself.

Sebastian tried to pull away from him, terrified by the sight, but his struggling only made the chains clink together, "I don't remember!"

"Why should I give a damn what you want or how you feel? GIVE ME ONE DAMN REASON!" the angel snarled, digging his nails into Sebastian's hips.

"You-you're an angel..."

The angel thrust suddenly inside, Sebastian screamed looking up into those furious blue eyes, "You just don't get it... do you, kitten? The fact that I'm an angel... _is _why I'm doing this..." he said between pants, thrusting in sharply and relentlessly, never giving the man a chance to adjust, he leaned into the crook of his neck, "I'm the angel of wrath, bitch."

The angel reached over and rubbed Sebastian's jugular with his thumb, further asserting his control over the demon, "You were a virgin, weren't you?" he said with cruel smile.

Sebastian didn't answer, he would give the angel nothing... even if he could feel and smell warm blood pooling between his legs.

"Answer me you little fuck!" he threw his head down against the bed and thrust in even rougher, maker Sebastian wince, eyes watering, "that's an order."

"YES!" Sebastian screamed as sharp pain in his back overwhelmed him, he could feel his body tearing from the inside. He clenched his teeth, trying to hold back as more pathetic noises erupted in his throat.

"Don't hold back any of those lovely sounds, your master wants to hear them." he said cruelly.

Sebastian couldn't hold off even if he wanted too, and if he didn't the bastard would just order him. He screamed, groaned and panted as the bastard rocked into him.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" he grabbed the demon's limp penis and started to jerk it roughly until it was stiff.

Sebastian felt more like he was being _milked_ than anything else, it didn't feel good. None of it "felt good", it was just pain, fucking pain coursing through his very core. It hurt even worse when he felt warmth building up in his stomach.

Sebastian exploded all over his chest and the angel's hand. He closed his eyes, a single, exhausted tear running down his face.

"You fucking little slut!" the words rattled in Sebastian's brain as he felt hot salty semen spraying into him, burning his torn and bleeding entrance. When the angel pulled out, Sebastian didn't even have the strength to be disgusted when he felt cum oozing out of him.

The angel nestled beside Sebastian, stroking his hair, "So I told you something, now it's your turn to tell me something." the angel smiled at him.

Sebastian looked at him angrily for a moment, then looked down, "Se-Sebastian... My name is Sebastian." he said softly.

The angel kissed his forehead, "That's a good kitten, go to sleep now."

Despite the fact that he was injured, Sebastian found no trouble in obeying that order. In a moment, he was out like a light.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. in the morning

"Se-Sebastian I can't take it..." my master grumbled between pants.

"Try to relax..." I whispered softly, "Put your hands up on the wall."

"It feels terrible..." Ciel groaned, sweat dripping from his brow and down his skinny, bare shoulders.

"You'll get used to it," I said, trying to not be too cheerful that he was uncomfortable. I am a butler, so I try my best to keep my opinions to myself.

"B-but – my organs are gonna pop out!" Ciel screamed.

I was lacing him up in a corset and I would have long lost my patience with my master if I did not enjoy seeing him in helpless situations so much. I often took several beatings to see him in such positions and now I was causing him this distress. I knew I would probably pay for it later but it was worth it.

"I sincerely doubt that has ever happened to any woman put in a corset." I told him, pulling it tighter.

I so enjoyed seeing him struggle, but I didn't enjoy seeing him be harmed. As much of a sadist as I am I did not like the idea of my master being harmed – by someone else at least.

I hurt my master in the end. I would never again get to see his discomfort or fear as some pervert told him that he was to be sold into prostitution, and even worse I would never again get to see his satisfaction.

Sadist or not, I loved seeing the look he got on his face when he was pleased with me. I guess after a few years with the boy I may have become a bit subservient because I could think of nothing better then that smug little grin he got when he was praising me to others – except cats, cats were cuter.

Yet, I could think of nothing worse then seeing the light leave those crystal blue eyes.

I felt a finger touch my body in a place that fingers should never go, waking me abruptly from my dreams of Ciel. I grabbed the hand that it was attached to and gave it a bone-crushing twist. The man attached to the hand screamed.

His face was one I didn't recognize but agony looked good on it, pale brown skin twisted and scrunched with pain. The agony looked even better as I saw two white wings and the memories of last night came flooding back. I didn't care if it was the angel that did it, I just wanted to kill something. I grabbed his arm and gave it a twist until I heard the rather panicked voice of my "master".

"SEBASTIAN STOP! Let him go, THAT'S AN ORDER!"

I dropped the angel on the floor, he cradled his arm gently, "You fucking little bastard, I was trying to heal you!"

The blonde angel came up to him and offered him his hand, "Sorry about that, Raphael. I had no idea he would have such a violent reaction," he paused to glare at me, "I guess I'll just have to let it heal naturally, that's if I let it heal at all." he smiled at me.

I was going to be sick.

The other angel, ("Raphael" apparently) took it and stood up, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, you're a sick freak, Angel." he shook his head, gathering his things- his glasses and medical supplies. He pulled at his pony tail as he walked brusquely past the blonde angel, suddenly he stopped, "But what else can be expected from you, Raguel's little angel." the tone in his voice was surely intended to mock and hurt the angel.

For a moment, it seemed to have worked, the angel looked down at the floor for a moment, but then he smiled, "Thanks for your assistance, Raphael." he said seeming more than sure of his words.

Raphael frowned and went out.

The angel went over to the bed I was sitting on and sat on the edge. I inched away from him as far as I could without falling off of my side. We sat there, looking each other over. My body was left bare from last night, but the sheet I was holding covered my privates. I was trying not to sit down, every time I did piercing pain shot up my spine.

He seemed comfortable enough, however. He was naked also and making no effort to cover an inch of his tan flesh. This idiot angel was shameless to say the least, his legs were even open, _everything_ was on display. Despite the fact that he was a fucking faggot, his appearance wasn't feminine. He was tall and a had a a tone six pack, the biceps to match, evened out by the large muscles on his legs. His face was masculine but had a child like innocence about it. His wings were folded at his back and he just sat there.

All of a sudden, he smiled and smoothed his gold hair back, "Like what you see, kitten?"

I immediately looked down, "That was _not _the reason I was staring."

"Sure, kitten," he chuckled and came closer to me, I leaned back. He stared at me, his eyes looking over every bit of flesh I was unable to cover, "You're all bruised, I thought demons healed faster then that..." I didn't know whether I was supposed to comment or not, he didn't seem angry.

"Are you alright?" he asked suddenly, eyes filled with concern, "I went a little overboard last night."

A _little?_

"It's fine _master_," truth is, it still hurt like hell. Apparently, the contract didn't prevent me from lying to him. I just wanted him to leave, and I knew if I give this idiot an excuse to touch me he would.

"No, it's not, I can tell by the way your moving. Come here." he moved over me, since it wasn't a direct order I could disobey easily, I backed away even further.

"I would prefer not-" I began.

"Sebastian! You're being ridiculous! Stop it!" he said as the closer he got the farther I got away from him. We both fell off of the bed, him on top of me. I didn't freak out, I sighed. I guess there is really no use in prolonging the inevitable.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came the young angel that was so freaked out by the idea of having me in her house. Upon seeing us she screamed and covered her eyes.

"EWE! It's bad enough when you have girls here! This is just wrong! WRONG! He's a demon! HE'S A GUY!" she stumbled out of the room.

The angel got off of me to go after her, "We weren't doing anything! He wouldn't hold still! It's not my..." he slumped against the door, "..fault." he sighed. He glared at me again.

"I hate you."

_I don't see how that was my fault._

After sulking for a minute he went over to me and reached out his hand, I stared at it, "Don't be an idiot, take it. Unless you want to lay on the floor all day." that was the first time anyone had ever accused _me_ of being an idiot. I took his hand and he pulled me to him with a hard jolt, are chests pressed together as he kissed me.

My eyes widened in shock, was this supposed to be some kind of punishment for scaring off his friends? But... he was being gentle.

Last night, his kisses were harsh and his touching was cruel, and all of it was intended only to harm and assert his dominance over me. I didn't know what to make of this, his hands slid up and down my back like they belonged there, each touch barely grazing my flesh. My entire body was marked with bruises and lacerations and his touches still did not hurt. His hand rubbed small circles into my back down to my hips, causing me to stiffen.

_So that's it._

Suddenly, his hand brushed my bottom. Instinctively, I jerked away, only causing our groins to collide. We were both naked. Great.

Th angel moaned into the kiss. I opened my mouth groan in utter annoyance that he was hardening against me but only succeeded in giving the angel an opening to pillage my mouth. His tongue going over every bit of flesh he could find, forcing me to taste him. I never would have said it aloud, but it wasn't an unpleasant taste. It was a bit like humans would describe vanilla.

He was pushing me back now, towards the bed. I resisted enough to buy time, until he gave an extra hard push, causing me to fall back on my heels. Before I knew it, we were both back on the bed and he was on top of me. _Not again..._

"I know you're still sore, so I'll leave your anus alone. I want you to use your hands and pump me."

"Why don't you just masturbate like a normal person?" I wrinkled my nose in disgust, the last thing I wanted to do was touch him.

"It's either that or, you can use your mouth," he gave an evil smile, "It's your choice, kitten."

I looked down at the tan cock dripping precum onto my abdomen, unsure. I didn't like the position I was in one bit, pinned down under him, but he was my master now and that meant I was stuck with him. I took a deep breath and internally shuddered, _there was __**no**__ escape._

I felt a hand gently stroke my cheek, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Come on, kitten, please don't make me order you." he said softly, in a voice another may have mistaken as considerate. I made no such mistake. This angel was sick.

I chewed on my lower lip and reached out to touch the angel, he moaned the moment my fingers brushed the head. I jerked my hand away.

He chuckled, "Relax, baby, don't stop."

"Please don't call me that," just wanting to get this over with, I grabbed him in both hands a ran my palm down as hard as possible.

He cried out, "CHRIST! Not so rough, do you have any idea_ how_ to treat someone gently?"

I stared at him. He was criticizing me on how I was giving him a hand-job? I didn't even want to be doing this. Arrogant son of a- "Of course I know how to-" I started loudly until I felt a hand dip between my legs.

"Let me show you how it's done," he began to rub me.

My eyes widened, "D-don't," I could feel myself becoming hard in his hands and I clamped my eyes shut. He was being gentle now and my body responded immediately. I had to bite back a moan. My arms felt so heavy I let them drop without thinking.

"I didn't say you could stop," I opened my eyes to see him pouting, "just do as I do, and I promise, we'll both enjoy every last bit."

I didn't know what to do, so I just did as he said. I didn't want to get into a fight right now. I put my hands on him to mirror where his were on me.

He smiled and kissed my cheek, "That's better. Now, pay attention. This is going to be good."

With one hand, he began to massage my inner thigh and rub my testes with his thumb, and with the other, he slowly rubbed me up and down. Occasionally he even ran his nails down for friction.

I sucked hard on my lower lip as I mimicked his movements. He felt strange in my hand, hard and soft at the same time. The veins that ran up _it _felt like wires, protruding a little bit. I ran my finger over the little bump before the head as he did the same thing to mine. I hadn't _done _this sort of thing before. Not to Ciel or even myself, I never had to. The strangest thing I noticed was that despite his warm appearance he seemed to emanate no heat whatsoever. He was exactly cold, it was almost like touching a **very **realistic fake. I didn't know much about angels, maybe it was normal for them to feel like fresh corpses. I realized then the places I'd allowed my mind to wonder and almost laughed. It was funny the things you notice even in this hell.

I heard a low moan form the monster above me, "That's good... I knew you just needed a little help." he said huskily. His hands went a little faster, as did mine and suddenly I found myself biting down so hard on my bottom lip blood ran down my chin, trying to hold back the sounds I found myself making.

I know I had allowed him to hear my pained noises the night before, but this was a very different situation. That was pain, and I couldn't hold back my own blood so he already knew he was hurting me, but this... As much as I hated to admit it, this was pleasure. There wasn't nearly as much in shame to having a reaction to being hurt then there was in getting this much pleasure from being molested by a male angel. Not to mention one who had beaten and raped me the night before.

The angel leaned down and licked the blood off of my chin, "You are so cute," he smiled down at me as his hands got even faster, and harder.

I struggled to keep enough focus to watch what he was doing well enough to mimic it and still keep myself silent. His Cheshire-cat grin told me that that was his intention.

I must have glared at him because he laughed.

"Would it really kill you just relax?" his hands got even faster, harder and I was beginning to feel the warmth in my stomach, a tell tale sign my climax was coming soon. I was more then a little relieved. If I was on the edge, surely the man sitting on my hips was as well, and that meant this would soon be over.

"There's no shame in enjoying the pleasure your master gives you. This is your own little hell, so you won't get too much too often. You might as well learn to enjoy it as it comes." his breath against my neck was enough to cause me to visibly shudder, not totally out of disgust. He kissed me again, gently pulling my hair with the hand (_I hoped_ ) he hadn't been using to pump me until I gave up and opened my mouth for him. I resisted more than a little, not only did I not want to suffer the indignity of having his tongue in my mouth for the second time this hour, I didn't want him to feel the vibrations in my throat. All the moans and whimpers I had been fighting to hold back.

He squeezed my penis hard and I knew this was the breaking point, he deepened the kiss down to my throat as I came all over my chest and his hand with a cry I know he felt. The same moment he came into my hands with a low moan that I could feel through the kiss. It made me nauseous.

He broke the kiss with a smile, despite the fact that neither of us needed to breath, we were both panting.. "That was fun, huh kitten?" he gently rubbed his forehead against my own. He sat up, seeming all too satisfied with himself.

The black hairs that had gotten stuck to my forehead were gross and sticky with sweat, I was going to push the hair from my face until I saw the state of my hand and sighed, lowering it. Immediately, the angel swept the dampened hair from my face.

"You're welcome." he said.

I glowered at him until I felt him scoop me up in my arms, "WHAT THE HELL?" I said in shock, "Wah-what are you doing? Put me down!"

"Not on your life, lover." he laughed, "Just be glad I'm in a good mood, or else I would've beaten you for trying to give **me**an order. I won't hesitate next time, you're mine. There's nothing you can do to prevent me from getting what I want from you, so don't fight me." he said as he kicked the door open and stepped into the hall.

I saw the logic in his words and laid my head against his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck to steady myself. I wanted strangle him, "What about that-that little _angel_ girl, you don't want her to see you with me like this... do you?" I was trying reason, manipulation, anything to give me the smallest bit of control.

"That's why I'm taking you to the shower," he said.

"I am more then capable of walking there myself."

"If it hurts to sit down, it's agony to try and walk."

I closed my eyes, "I thought you were punishing me.."

"I am, but you've been a pretty good boy this morning so far, excluding that little thing with Raphael. But honestly I thought that was pretty cute," this angel had a disturbing idea of cute. "Were going to share the shower though."

I groaned, "Why?" it really wasn't a question, it was more of a complaint.

"Because it saves water and makes a pretty harmless punishment to someone like you," he kissed my temple, "plus, it's _a lot _sexier that way."

Sexy was the last thing I wanted right now, but I sighed and allowed him to carry me into a big, marble bathroom with a shower that looked like it could fit twenty and a bath tub the size of a swimming pool. He set me down when we reached the shower stall. I stood using the wall as a brace as he turned on the water, it rained over both of us. It was ice cold, contrasting my heated body. I cried out in surprise and shock.

The angel chuckled, "You'd think our pipes were full of holy water."

"Shut up," I growled.

He only smiled and grabbed my wrist, pulling me against his body. I eyed him suspiciously. What was he doing?

He closed his eyes and sighed sweetly, "The water is warm now," he said as if answering the question I was afraid to ask, and he was right. I noticed the warm water cascading over me.

"Let me wash you off," hands, the last thing I wanted.

"Don't-" I hated the fear in my voice. He was behind me, our bodies like two spoons fitting into each other, from his position it would be easy to just grab me and have his way.

"Relax, Sebastian, I'm not going to hurt you." his voice betrayed his frustration, "I'm the one who got you all dirty, the least I can do is clean you off."

I relaxed a little and he seemed to take it as consent.

He grabbed some soap of the side and began to lather it onto my flesh, shampoo into my hair as the water rinsed it away. I hated to admit it, but it felt nice. I hadn't been clean since before I claimed my ex-master's soul. My only complaint was his tendency to linger on certain places on my body even after they were clean, but he was true to his word. Despite the fact he was hard, he didn't hurt me. The arm that he wasn't using to wash me I used for support, I was still a bit wobbly on my legs. As much as I hated him, it was less humiliating and less painful to hold onto his arm then it would be to fall on my ass in the middle of the shower.

"Feels nice, huh?" he said softly, his eyes told me he expected a response. Lying to him seemed pointless in this situation. I nodded slowly.

He smiled, "Even though I said this was a punishment, I'm glad. Honestly, I thought you would. I know how much of a neat-freak you are-" suddenly he winced, we both knew he said something he shouldn't have. He'd only known me a day...

"How did you-" he covered my mouth with his_. _

"Don't ask stupid questions."

"How can I, you won't let me ask _**any**_." I said tartly as he washed the last bit of shampoo out of my hair and turned me around in his arms as he washed himself. In spite of myself, I found myself helping him rinse off.

When we were both clean, he turned off the water. Before I could protest I was up in his arms again wrapped up in a towel and he was carrying me back to the room we were in before. Slowly, he dried my body, setting me down in the love seat by the wall rather then on the bed... well of course, we both had just showered_._

"Would you like some clothes?" He asked me as he went over to the closet.

"Sure."

He went through the closet, seeming to be carefully trying to decide what I would wear. From there he pulled a shirt and pants, from the chest of drawers beside that he pulled a pair of underwear. From a small box on top of that, he pulled some jewelry.

He turned to me with a smile, "Close your eyes." he ordered. I did as he said, I don't think anything he did could surprise me at that point though. I felt him dressing me and I wondered why he had even bothered to make me close my eyes in the first place. I could tell what every piece of clothing was by the feel of it against my skin. First was a lacy thong that he slid up my legs and into place; next were skin tight leather pants and a tight muscle shirt to match, after that came two little silver bracelets and last was some kind of weight on my neck.

"You can open your eyes now if you want to," I opened my eyes to see a mirror showing my reflection. I realized the 'weight' on my neck was a studded collar. I closed my eyes again, he had said it was my choice. He rubbed my neck softly, "You like it?"

I opened my eyes to glare at him, "Do you honestly care?"

"Well_ I_ think you look beautiful." he planted a gentle kiss on my lips.

"What's with all the complements? Last night you were-" I was just confused, he was being nice to me for the most part and I just didn't understand why. I had done nothing but give him grief since I woke up that morning.

"I was mad last night." he stroked my chest lightly. Not a suitable answer. He stepped away from me.

"I need to get dressed," he murmured, "there are socks and shoes in the closet for when you feel up to walking around.

"The rules of my house are very simple. This room is yours, you may come here when you wish. Stay indoors unless I've told you otherwise. My room is the door right of yours, do not go into my room, _ever_, unless you have my permission. The kitchen is in the east wing of the bottom floor, you can eat or drink whatever you want unless it's marked otherwise, though I doubt you want to. I'm not home a lot of the time, so when I'm not home I want you to listen to what Elijah says,_ within reason._" his tone betrayed that he didn't trust the other completely, "That is an order."

"Who is this Elijah?" I asked softly.

He smiled, "Believe me, you'll know him when you meet him," he kissed me again, "I've got to be going, though I hate to leave you alone so soon. I'll try to return hastily, love." he went over to the door but stopped halfway. "if you want to, you can stay here all day. You don't really have any responsibilities, well," his smile turned into a smirk, "you have some to _me._ But that's where the rating changes."

Sick. _Sick. _Absolutely sick.

He was off like that, leaving me alone. This had been one long morning.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. the demon's afternoon

Sebastian lay in the love seat, trying to decide whether it was worth it to try and get up or to simply to take the angel up on his offer and just lay where he was. The -_his- _he corrected himself quickly, bedroom was surprisingly lovely, the ceiling wasn't incredibly high, but the arched appearance of it made it seemed further away then it actually was. The carpet as well as the love seat he was currently laying in were the color of red velvet cake. The color scheme of the room suited Sebastian nicely, red, black with hints of ivory and silver. It was also extremely high class, everything was ornate, there was a fire place flickering in the corner, the mantle was was a sort of marble with small glitters of silver in it. It was just a little too pretty to be real, it suited a demon.

There was just one problem with staying in this pretty room until his pretty angel master returned.

He was soo bored!

Demons, like most creatures, are creatures of habit. Sebastian had long become used to a rigid schedule and vigorous labor in which to occupy his time during the years he had worked as a butler in the house of Phantomhive. Lying around all day on his back like a dead raccoon simply didn't feel right.

After laying there long enough to force his wounds to close and heal for the most part he stood and made his way over to the closet. He rummaged through it to find a pair of black socks. He went through various pairs of shoes, his mind going through the same routine thoughts as it when he was with Ciel, like nothing happened, nothing changed. Like his master wasn't dead.

With that thought Sebastian was suddenly hit with a wave of crippling nausea. He stood up straight in an effort to hold in his stomach's contents. He didn't understand what had upset it so, he had many masters, all of them died. Humans are frail creatures, they die all the time, most often not even with effort, they were killed in accidents, they died in their sleep. If Sebastian hadn't have killed the young lord, eventually something or someone else would have.

With that the nausea settled and he went back to task at hand, finding a pair of suitable shoes.

He eventually settled for the most work appropriate shoes in the closet; a pair of leather, lace-up ankle boots with only a small, solid heel. It was either those or some shoes that were obviously purchased in a the woman's department, or perhaps a sex shop- they all made him think of Grell. The thong was still a minor inconvenience but he supposed he would have to live with it.

Sighing, Sebastian opened the door into the rest of the house.

He recalled what his master said before departing-the placement of the kitchen, and that his room was on the right of his own, that he to listen to Elijah while he was gone.

He didn't know what, but he hoped to find something to ease his boredom.

He had scarcely taken one step out of his room when he was brought to the ground by a- "DOG!"

On top of Sebastian's body was a huge dog. Sebastian tried to calm himself, summoning his darkest and most demonic glare. It had always worked to scare away animals in the past- but all this one did was lick his face with a too-large tongue.

"Wh-what?" Sebastian stammered, shocked, "Stop it!'" he shouted, shoving uselessly against the huge dog, wriggling in a desperate attempt to get free. "Get off of me!" but all he succeeded in doing was getting dog slobber in his mouth.

"Sasha, off of the stranger!" Sebastian heard a voice sternly demand.

The dog, Sasha apparently, jumped off of Sebastian.

The demon dusted himself off wearily. "Stupid mongrel." He looked up to see a little cherub of an angel with bright red hair and freckles, the dog at his legs. The boy stared up at Sebastian, eyes wide and seemingly innocent.

He ran his chubby fingers through the dog's soft coat, he smiled, "Not a big fan of dogs, are you?"

"Of course not."

The small angel laughed suddenly, "Guess that means you're Sebastian."

Sebastian was more than a little taken aback. _Here's a brazen one, _"I am."

The small angel slapped his hands together, "You're awfully pretty for a man." he removed his hand from the dog's coat and it went to Sebastian again, sniffing him gently. Sebastian didn't bother trying to shoo him a way again, just stared at him tiredly.

Sebastian looked at the angel again, not entirely sure whether he was supposed to take his remark as a complement or an insult, he decided to dismiss it, "Might I ask who you are?"

The cherub's smile turned to a smirk, "Elijah, I'm sort of angel's father."

Sebastian stepped back, suddenly feeling very stupid. Now here he was, expecting that something that looked like a child, talked like a child to actually be a CHILD, "But you're-" Sebastian started and immediately allowed the sentence to die, there was no way to properly end it, "You don't look much like him." truth is the cherub looked _nothing _like the angel. Their eyes, hair and even skin were different, the cherub was short, his body and face distinctively frail, much like his old master's, angel looked nothing like him.

Elijah cocked his head to the side, "Appearances rarely reveal the whole truth, a demon -of all creatures- should know this." his tone was incredibly condescending. Maybe he did have something in common with the angel after all.

Sebastian looked down, not entirely sure what the proper aesthetics were for his new role, butler aesthetics would work for now, "My apologies."

Elijah smiled, "So, is it a safe assumption that Angel has left you in my care while he is away?"

"I suppose if that's the way you want to put it." Sebastian said coolly.

"Alright..." he started, "GET ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES AND KISS MY ASS, THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Sebastian merely stood there, that couldn't possibly count as a reasonable request, could it?

Elijah sighed when Sebastian didn't move, "He still doesn't trust me."

With orders like that there was no wonder.

He looked up at Sebastian again, "Do you have to listen to anything I say?"

"Anything within reason." Sebastian rather hesitantly assured him.

Elijah nodded gently and then began to rub his chin, as if deep thought, "So, what can you do?"

Sebastian gave a small hint of a smile at that, "I have yet to confronted with a task I could not handle."

The cherub gave no effort to try and disguise the near sadistic grin he gave, "You're an arrogant one, huh?" he yawned then, rubbing his eye, "How troublesome. Angel will need to break you of such tendencies."

Sebastian couldn't help but inwardly wince at the words, "break you", but it didn't show on his features.

The small cherub began to walk away, when an older, female angel walked out of the room down the hall. She had curly blonde hair and looked old enough to be Elijah's mother. The first thing she did was lift the cherub into a sort of maternal embrace... until...

"Good morning, my love." ...she kissed the cherub passionately on the mouth.

Sebastian held back the "what?" that threatened to leave him as he watched the two angel's kiss European style. The demon's first thought was of pedophilia... Did any angels have shame?

The angels broke the kiss with mutual smiles. Still holding Elijah up in her arms, she turned to Sebastian.

"So you're Sebastian, right? The pretty raven who smells of roses and death, I'm Shekinah, the angel of unconditional love," the angel woman (Shekinah), gave Sebastian a tender smile, "Angel is my son, but you know him." the smile never became wry and the tone never apologetic, but Sebastian could tell, she knew. The whole house had probably heard him screaming last night.

Sebastian tone was even flatter then usual when he said, "I do."

Shekinah set Elijah down and took his tiny hand in hers, "Love truly is blind..."

Sebastian snorted. _There is no such thing as love._ He thought it, but he didn't say it. He wasn't sure the angel would be able to deal with such a response.

If she was talking about himself and angel the concept would have have warranted more than a scoff. Sebastian would have laughed. Love? Didn't she mean lust? There was nothing loving about what her 'son' had done to him.

The angel's smile suddenly held a tinge of pity, "You don't believe in love, do you? You demons are such terribly sad creatures."

_Angels are sadder._ Sebastian thought, but again, he did not say it. Suddenly a thought came into his head, "So his name is actually 'Angel'?"

Shekinah's smile left her completely, "My son's name is personal, if you wish to know about that, you may ask him when he returns. Until then, let it alone." Shekinah's voice was harsh then. She started to walk away, then turned back. "Also, if you want something to do... Wash the sheets in your room, don't even try to tell me they aren't dirty at this point, otherwise. We care for ourselves around here, and most of the mess is Angel's. He'd be terribly upset if we disrupted his... organized chaos."

Sebastian just stared, he was going to hate it here. The odd couple walked away as Sebastian realized... He had been ordered to watch seamen coated sheets.

There was the nausea again...

He went back into his room to lift the sheets from the bed... he had been unable to locate a laundry bin.. He held back the sounds of revoltion as his own scent and Angel's flooded into his nostrils. Death smelt better than this... Sebastian lifted the sheet dully... and it usually didn't stain.

**I know this chapter is kinda crappy, but please review! I need at least two reviews per chapter to continue. **


	5. the angel's afternoon

Once the angel had left Sebastian he disappeared into his bedroom. Sighing, he went through his closet, the first thing he picked out was one of his tightest compression shirts.

Angel wasn't like the others of his kind, he only had two forms, and they were both male. He always avoided the second for it was not one to be proud of.

He had to where a compression shirt for his wings were no retractable and in his work, he had to walk among humans. His limited forms and wings were one of the many things the high court of angels had done to him in case he ever should stray.

Angel pulled on the compression shirt, feeling his wings snap to his back painfully. He grimaced, they had done everything they could think of to make him more fragile, more domesticated then his predecessor. Like his poor father Elijah, but at least, in his case, he was the angel of children. The appearance of a child was a plus.

Over his compression shirt, he slipped on a thick green t-shirt. Most of the angels feared him, but the other arch-angels pitied him. An angel forced to dirty his hands as a demon would with the blood of mortals would surely go mad.

Angel gave a soft chuckle at the thought. _Never._ He wasn't so weak as to lose himself to sin.

Because of their pity, many of his clothes were gifts, after slipping on his boxers he pulled on a pair of dark-wash jeans. They were a gift from Hael, he'd gotten them on one of his many time jumps to the 21st century. He may have been going to the 19th century, but he had never cared about being historically accurate and he wasn't about to start now.

After pulling on his jeans, Angel slipped on a pair of dark brown boots and a cream colored, fringed jacket to complete the look.

Now that he was fully dressed, he stepped out of his room and into the hall. This was where the young angel ran into his father.

"Hey, Elijah," he said wearily.

The cherub gave a smile with a slightly perverted tint to it, "You're up late."

"I've been up for hours, _father,_" Angel said, the words sounding sour to even him, "Sebastian merely needed healing." He said and mentally cursed himself for his lack of restraint.

Elijah's smile was fully perverted now, "So the ritual is through then?"

"Yes," the blonde angel said through gritted teeth.

The smaller angel played with the ring he wore, "Funny, I don't remember it being that messy."

"Of course not, Elijah, you're an angel. Sebastian is a demon."

The cherub looked up from his ring into his son's eyes a solemn look adorning his gentle features, "I guess I have to agree with you there, but the others aren't going to like it."

Angel gave an all out laugh at that one, "Since when have I ever given a damn about what the others thought?"

Elijah gave a wry smile, "Never, that's one of the reasons you have so many enemies."

Angel held pulled out one of his silver knives, sliding it out of his sleeve, "Nothing I can't handle."

"I don't doubt it."

"See ya'." Angel ran off then, having no desire to continue the conversation they were probably going to have every day now that he had Sebastian. He ran down the four flights of stairs that lead to the the front room. He went to the front door dial, sliding it to the spot that said "LONDON".

"Trying to sneak out without saying goodbye?"

Angel looked over his shoulder at the source of the sound wearily, "Mom... I wasn't..."

"Shh," the older angel shushed him, walking closer she brushed the stray blonde hairs from his forehead, kissing him there, "I'm just playing. So, how did it go with Sebastian?"

Angel sighed in exasperation, "Don't act like you didn't hear. It went horribly, I lost it."

"Why? If you lo-_care_ about-"

"Stop it, mom."

Angel's expression told his mother more than words ever could, "Did he say you weren't a real angel?"

"No." _but he implied it. Like every other fucking person in the world, and he was a general ass._

The mother's expression suddenly became dark, "Well, he's a demon. He has no right to judge, if I was in your position, I would have been much less merciful."

Angel gave a soft laugh, "Love you mom," he kissed her cheek, "see you soon."

"Be safe!" his mother shouted after him as he left.

Angel shivered as he was bombarded with the freezing air of London, wincing as his feet sunk into a snow drift. His wince turned into a grimace when he saw the color of the snow, black. London was still burning.

_This_ was why he had lost it. Fading into a nearly invisible state, he trudged onward with a determined look on his beautiful features.

He'd heard of the recent funeral reparations for a certain dead Earl as of late and he just had to attend.

People had always said he was the type to where white to a funeral. He didn't really understand why he wanted to attend so badly. Realistically, it was a horrible idea, but he had always felt an odd connection with the young Earl ever sine he had been assigned to his case (much to his father's chagrin, for he is the angel of children). It was safe to say, no one ever wanted to see the angel of wrath.

He was late though, by the time he had shown up there was nothing he could do.

_Flashback._

_When he arrived he was immediately greeted with the stench of death, he shielded his nose from the odor as he wandered through the the throws of panicking humans. When he finally reached the clearing what he saw horrified him. _

_There was his friend, the first angel under him, dead on the ground. She must have tried to punish the demon alone... and lost. Blood sprayed all over her dead body, marring it._

_Angel clamped a hand over his mouth to hold back the sobs that threatened him. Beside his friend, was his assignment, Ciel Phantomhive, dead. Any idiot could tell it was not of natural causes. The lord's body didn't bare a mark, the demon had stolen his soul._

_Angel gave an animalistic growl, looking nothing like a human. Speaking of demons. Between the two was the demon, his butler facade soaked in blood but still strangely beautiful. Angel's heart lept into his throat, was the demon dead as well?_

_With all the grace expected of an angel, he strode over to the demon's still form. Even in his worry he was still furious. He went onto his knees in front of the demon, taking the body into a loose embrace, his wings encircling both males to give him a sense of privacy. Surprised the demon didn't wake when he was touched, Angel pressed his ear to the his chest to check for his pulse. It was steady and even, the demon wasn't even badly injured._

_Angel cursed as he pulled away from the demon, but he continued to hold him, staring at him and drinking in his every feature. He'd watched the demon many times from afar, he was even more beautiful up close. He was smaller than Angel and small built, with long thin limbs and fingers that Angel knew he could snap with just one of his powerful hands... His eyes were closed and his lips were parted invitingly, giving his face a gentle, peaceful expression. _God, if he knew his situation... _Angel thought with a chuckle. His raven hair was dampened with blood but still beautiful, he had long eyelashes and his skin was as smooth and as pale as that of a polished porcelain doll, making him seem as fragile a human child. His appearance was far from masculine, but it wasn't feminine either. Sebastian was just generally beautiful._

_Angel winced and looked down with shame, angels were supposed to find demons disgusting and vile, not beautiful. This monster had murdered his friend, stolen the soul of a child, and caused utter chaos for thousands of innocents. Despite all these thoughts, Angel's expression was more sad then angry when he took the demon's face into his hand, caressing his cheek with his thumb._

"_Then why do I still feel like this?" he covered the demon's lips with his own._

_End of flashback_

Angel sighed, sometimes he wished he were more like the others. He had finally arrived at the funeral house. Remaining invisible, he crossed the room to get a better look. On both sides, were the people who came there to mourn him, the Queen, his fiancee and servants were the faces he recognized, as well as the two Indian men he'd had as guests. Halfway through the service, the Earl's fiancee burst into tears, at first the servants had tried to comfort her, but wound up sobbing themselves. Within moments, almost everyone was in tears.

"_Fuck!" _the angel cursed inaudibly, he hated tears, always had. Weaving through the sobbing people he moved to the coffin to say his respects and get the hell out.

Laying in the coffin was a young Ciel Phantomhive, earl, watchdog of the queen. _Child..._ on a bed of white roses, dressed in one of his best suits. Angel brushed a couple stray hairs from his face.

"_I'm sorry... I came too late to save you..."_ a tear slowly made it's way down his face_, "You deserved a better life than this... you deserved a better angel._" he whispered, "_If I had saved you instead of that demon in the beginning, none of this would have ever happened."_

He heard a shout from behind him and suddenly, the Earl's little fiancee was running at the coffin, forcing him to pull back out of her way. The girl threw herself on the coffin, saying the Earl's name over and over again.

Angel hardened his expression and left, feeling like he had over stayed a welcome he had never been given in the first place and he pulled his collar out of his mouth and stepped back out into the cold, cruel world.

_It really is..._

**Review please! Need 2 at least.**


	6. in the crossfire of heaven and hell

**Sorry it took so long, my computer crashed so I had to rewrite it all, and something went wrong the first time I tried to post it.**

* * *

Sebastian was in the kitchen when he heard the front door slam, the voice of the angel calling out his name, "Sebastian!"

Sebastian sighed, _I guess it's a bad idea to keep him waiting. _He straightened out his shirt and started to go over to the door out of the kitchen and into the front parlor. He took only a step forward before Angel's mother appeared before him.

"No."

"I am not sure I understand." Sebastian said.

"You. Stay. Here." her voice was nothing if not completely solemn. Her wings were spread out too fill the entire room. She turned around to face the door.

"But, I must-" Sebastian took another step forward.

Shekinah spun around on her heels so quickly that the force nearly knocked Sebastian over, "IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE IN THE SLIGHTEST YOU WILL DISOBEY MY SON." and she walked out.

Angel was still screaming for the demon when Shekinah approached him. Sebastian watched them through the key hole. Angel's hair was tousled, there were bags under his eyes, and in his right was a large red bottle with a skull and cross bones on it.

Sebastian gasped softly. _Poison._

The red droplets on his chin proved that the Angel and had been drinking from it, (Now, before you're mind takes a terribly morbid route, Angel was not trying to commit suicide. Well, at least if he was, he was trying to do it slowly. Poison is the same to angels as liquor is to you.)

Shekinah's face held a worried expression, "Dear, are you alright?"

"Where the hell is Sebastian?" he snarled.

"He's in the house."

"I want to see him."

"No, you don't," Shekinah said gently, "If you see him now, you'll kill him."

Angel's voice was far from sane when he sung, "Why do you think I want to see him?"

"Angel, please, you and I both know you really don't want to kill him."

"That makes one of us, mom." he drunkenly stumbled forward. Then threw his head back and screamed, "SEBASTIAN GET THE HELL OVER HERE! THIS IS AN-"

Shekinah slammed her hand over her son's mouth, "Sebastian! Do NOT! I know it hurts but stay where you are!"

Sebastian remained motionless, his hand burning like hell's fire, punishing him for his disobedience. His legs were also trembling, not because he was afraid, simply because they were desperate to comply with their new master's orders. That's what Sebastian disliked most about contracts. When his mind wanted to disobey an order, his body would always try to betray him. If Angel was a master he had taken willingly the sensation wouldn't have bothered him nearly as much, but he wasn't.

"Angel!" Shekinah held her thrashing son as still as possible while he screamed for Sebastian into her hand. He threw the bottle in his hand against the wall in fury. His wings fully expanding, tearing his shirt apart. Shekinah pinched his nose close, cutting off his supply of oxygen. A supply the angel wouldn't normally need, but he was recovering from a lethal dose of poison. After only a few seconds, he slid limp into her arms.

"Sebastian, you can come out now! It's safe!" Shekinah said. Sebastian hesitantly stepped out of the kitchen, looking down at the unconscious angel.

"What did you do to him?"

She gave a breathless smile, "I suffocated him."

"Is he dead?"

"Heavens no!" Shekinah said sharply, "What kind of mother do you think I am?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"Now take his legs and help me get him upstairs."

Sebastian took up Angel's legs as Shekinah lifted him up by his under arms. Shekinah went first and they carried him up the stairs. When they reached Angel's bedroom Sebastian stopped.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"I'm not allowed in this room without _his_ permission." he gestured his head to the wasted angel.

"Then I suppose we'll have to put him in yours," the motherly angel noticed the nearly unobservable twinge of fear that struck Sebastian's features.

"Don't worry, he'll be in a much better mood when he wakes, and if not, he'll probably be far too exhausted to do anything to you. It looks like the dear had a tough morning."

Sebastian went into his room to see Angel laying on his stripped bed, cuddling a pillow. His generously tanned back facing Sebastian. His wings were folded but rose and fell every time he breathed.

Sebastian sat on the love seat, watching Angel sleep. He was actually almost pretty when he was asleep, gold hair covering his face, silver earring showing and those full, moist lips parted slightly into an exotic pout. There were tiny bags from drinking, but otherwise, he wasn't bad looking.

Angel started moving and muttering, "My head fucking hurts..." he opened his eyes and sat up a little, "Sebastian, I know you're in here, come over to the bed."

Sebastian swallowed and frowned, _Won't have enough energy to mess with me, huh?_

"Yes, master." Sebastian crossed the floor and went over to Angel.

"Don't fucking call me that," the angel snapped, "you may be my slave, but I'm nothing of yours."

"Yes, Angel." he's never met a person who could make telling someone NOT to call them master a more degrading thing.

"Would you like to sit down, kitten?" he patted his lap.

"If it's all the same, Angel, I would prefer-" before he even had a chance to complete his thought he was being hauled into the angel's lap.

"I decided you really don't deserve a choice in this." Angel pulled his hair roughly, forcing his head to snap back as he licked the smooth flesh of Sebastian's neck, biting at his Adam's apple.

Sebastian swallowed, feeling scared and disgusted, he couldn't move for fear of angering the angel but he didn't want to be touched. He felt the angel's free hand tugging on his shirt, slipping underneath. He began to roll Sebastian's nipple in his fingers.

"Angel... please stop... There are other ways to punish me... I'll do anything else for you.." Sebastian whispered, he knew he sounded like a weak bitch but he just couldn't stand the thoughts of what was about to happen.

"You're really fucking scared, aren't you?" Angel said harshly.

Sebastian said nothing, just shuddered. Out of no where, Angel smacked him.

"Answer me when I ask you a fucking question!"

"Yes, Angel," said Sebastian. He was obviously angry at him and the demon honestly had no idea why. He had been nothing but obedient while he was away and since he came back.

"So, are you scared?" another rough pull on his hair.

"Yes." the demon grunted.

"You offered to do anything for me."

"Yes."

"Of course you did!" he pushed Sebastian down onto the bed, climbing onto him. He pulled off Sebastian's shirt, "Almost everyone fears pain, and everyone fears what they don't know. People are willing to do anything to get away from what makes them afraid. You creatures feed off of fear." he ran his hand down the newly bared flesh, feeling the body underneath him shiver, "You form contracts with people- children who are afraid. All demons do.."

Sebastian's body had just healed from the night before, he wasn't ready for this. Maybe if he could keep the angel talking... "Then why have I been singled out?"

"Why is anyone singled out?" the angel's hands were wandering still lower, "Why did you single out a small child who couldn't even tie his own shoes?"

"I was summoned..."

"But not by him, were you?!" without giving Sebastian time to think or protest, Angel stripped him the rest of the way. The only barrier between them was the fabric of the angel's jeans, scratchy against his bare skin. Sebastian's cheeks were flushed as the angel carefully examined his unshielded body.

He gave a soft chuckle, "Why do the ugliest things always have the prettiest faces?" he stroked Sebastian's cheek with his thumb. Then he took the demon's thinner, paler hand in his and pressed it into his own cheek. Sebastian's eyes widened and he looked up at the angel for the first time during all of this. His expression was nothing like it was last night There was still anger in it, but where he'd seen hatred held sadness, and there may have been desire there, but not the hard-driven, sadistic lust he expected. He suddenly felt very out of place with those eyes on him and his hand on that cheek. It didn't feel right for him to be able touch something this pure, to be under the gaze of an angel of god. Angels and demons were never supposed to be this close. Sebastian closed his eyes.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Why what?" asked the angel, lowering the demon's hand.

"Why do this? You're an angel, I know your the angel of wrath.. but why not just kill me? Why go through all of this to make me yours?"

Angel just smiled, kissing the lips of the tainted creature underneath him sweetly. Sebastian closed his eyes.

_Why do you even want me?_

He never did get an answer.

A couple hours later, they lay naked together, limbs clumsily intertwined. Sebastian's cheek was pressed against Angel's bare chest and he was panting. A little drip of cum ran down his entrance. This rape had been easier and harder to handle than the first. Angel had been much gentler with him, complementing him on his stamina all the way through it, but at least he knew WHY he'd been raped the first time. It had been pure punishment, and the Angel enjoyed it. But neither of these things were true this time, Angel was _sobbing._

Thick, heavy, stupid tears that fell off his cheeks and onto Sebastian's own face, "You must be pretty confused right now," he started chuckling for only god knows why, "out of all the angels in the world, you got stuck with me!"

He cuddled the demon close and kissed him gently, then he buried his face into Sebastian's neck, "I really should just kill you..." he giggled out, then planted a gentle kiss on his neck.

_His mood swings are enough to give one whiplash... _Sebastian thought dully. He just closed his eyes and let his body relax, honestly, the idea of drinking poison didn't seem so ridiculous at this point.

* * *

**I know it's not my best but it's more about the feeling of it all.**


	7. 6 with smut

I normally don't change my writing for anyone, but I had alot of requests to write in the scene I left out. Here is the chapter with the scene added in. Hope you like it! Free smut for everyone!

* * *

Sebastian was in the kitchen when he heard the front door slam, the voice of the angel calling out his name, "Sebastian!"

Sebastian sighed, _I guess it's a bad idea to keep him waiting. _He straightened out his shirt and started to go over to the door out of the kitchen and into the front parlor. He took only a step forward before Angel's mother appeared before him.

"No."

"I am not sure I understand." Sebastian said.

"You. Stay. Here." her voice was nothing if not completely solemn. Her wings were spread out too fill the entire room. She turned around to face the door.

"But, I must-" Sebastian took another step forward.

Shekinah spun around on her heels so quickly that the force nearly knocked Sebastian over, "IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE IN THE SLIGHTEST YOU WILL DISOBEY MY SON." and she walked out.

Angel was still screaming for the demon when Shekinah approached him. Sebastian watched them through the key hole. Angel's hair was tousled, there were bags under his eyes, and in his right was a large red bottle with a skull and cross bones on it.

Sebastian gasped softly. _Poison._

The red droplets on his chin proved that the Angel and had been drinking from it, (Now, before you're mind takes a terribly morbid route, Angel was not trying to commit suicide. Well, at least if he was, he was trying to do it slowly. Poison is the same to angels as liquor is to you.)

Shekinah's face held a worried expression, "Dear, are you alright?"

"Where the hell is Sebastian?" he snarled.

"He's in the house."

"I want to see him."

"No, you don't," Shekinah said gently, "If you see him now, you'll kill him."

Angel's voice was far from sane when he sung, "Why do you think I want to see him?"

"Angel, please, you and I both know you really don't want to kill him."

"That makes one of us, mom." he drunkenly stumbled forward. Then threw his head back and screamed, "SEBASTIAN GET THE HELL OVER HERE! THIS IS AN-"

Shekinah slammed her hand over her son's mouth, "Sebastian! Do NOT! I know it hurts but stay where you are!"

Sebastian remained motionless, his hand burning like hell's fire, punishing him for his disobedience. His legs were also trembling, not because he was afraid, simply because they were desperate to comply with their new master's orders. That's what Sebastian disliked most about contracts. When his mind wanted to disobey an order, his body would always try to betray him. If Angel was a master he had taken willingly the sensation wouldn't have bothered him nearly as much, but he wasn't.

"Angel!" Shekinah held her thrashing son as still as possible while he screamed for Sebastian into her hand. He threw the bottle in his hand against the wall in fury. His wings fully expanding, tearing his shirt apart. Shekinah pinched his nose close, cutting off his supply of oxygen. A supply the angel wouldn't normally need, but he was recovering from a lethal dose of poison. After only a few seconds, he slid limp into her arms.

"Sebastian, you can come out now! It's safe!" Shekinah said. Sebastian hesitantly stepped out of the kitchen, looking down at the unconscious angel.

"What did you do to him?"

She gave a breathless smile, "I suffocated him."

"Is he dead?"

"Heavens no!" Shekinah said sharply, "What kind of mother do you think I am?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"Now take his legs and help me get him upstairs."

Sebastian took up Angel's legs as Shekinah lifted him up by his under arms. Shekinah went first and they carried him up the stairs. When they reached Angel's bedroom Sebastian stopped.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"I'm not allowed in this room without _his_ permission." he gestured his head to the wasted angel.

"Then I suppose we'll have to put him in yours," the motherly angel noticed the nearly unobservable twinge of fear that struck Sebastian's features.

"Don't worry, he'll be in a much better mood when he wakes, and if not, he'll probably be far too exhausted to do anything to you. It looks like the dear had a tough morning."

Sebastian went into his room to see Angel laying on his stripped bed, cuddling a pillow. His generously tanned back facing Sebastian. His wings were folded but rose and fell every time he breathed.

Sebastian sat on the love seat, watching Angel sleep. He was actually almost pretty when he was asleep, gold hair covering his face, silver earring showing and those full, moist lips parted slightly into an exotic pout. There were tiny bags from drinking, but otherwise, he wasn't bad looking.

Angel started moving and muttering, "My head fucking hurts..." he opened his eyes and sat up a little, "Sebastian, I know you're in here, come over to the bed."

Sebastian swallowed and frowned, _Won't have enough energy to mess with me, huh?_

"Yes, master." Sebastian crossed the floor and went over to Angel.

"Don't fucking call me that," the angel snapped, "you may be my slave, but I'm nothing of yours."

"Yes, Angel." he's never met a person who could make telling someone NOT to call them master a more degrading thing.

"Would you like to sit down, kitten?" he patted his lap.

"If it's all the same, Angel, I would prefer-" before he even had a chance to complete his thought he was being hauled into the angel's lap.

"I decided you really don't deserve a choice in this." Angel pulled his hair roughly, forcing his head to snap back as he licked the smooth flesh of Sebastian's neck, biting at his Adam's apple.

Sebastian swallowed, feeling scared and disgusted, he couldn't move for fear of angering the angel but he didn't want to be touched. He felt the angel's free hand tugging on his shirt, slipping underneath. He began to roll Sebastian's nipple in his fingers.

"Angel... please stop... There are other ways to punish me... I'll do anything else for you.." Sebastian whispered, he knew he sounded like a weak bitch but he just couldn't stand the thoughts of what was about to happen.

"You're really fucking scared, aren't you?" Angel said harshly.

Sebastian said nothing, just shuddered. Out of no where, Angel smacked him.

"Answer me when I ask you a fucking question!"

"Yes, Angel," said Sebastian. He was obviously angry at him and the demon honestly had no idea why. He had been nothing but obedient while he was away and since he came back.

"So, are you scared?" another rough pull on his hair.

"Yes." the demon grunted.

"You offered to do anything for me."

"Yes."

"Of course you did!" he pushed Sebastian down onto the bed, climbing onto him. He pulled off Sebastian's shirt, "Almost everyone fears pain, and everyone fears what they don't know. People are willing to do anything to get away from what makes them afraid. You creatures feed off of fear." he ran his hand down the newly bared flesh, feeling the body underneath him shiver, "You form contracts with people- children who are afraid. All demons do.."

Sebastian's body had just healed from the night before, he wasn't ready for this. Maybe if he could keep the angel talking... "Then why have I been singled out?"

"Why is anyone singled out?" the angel's hands were wandering still lower, "Why did you single out a small child who couldn't even tie his own shoes?"

"I was summoned..."

"But not by him, were you?!" without giving Sebastian time to think or protest, Angel stripped him the rest of the way. The only barrier between them was the fabric of the angel's jeans, scratchy against his bare skin. Sebastian's cheeks were flushed as the angel carefully examined his unshielded body.

He gave a soft chuckle, "Why do the ugliest things always have the prettiest faces?" he stroked Sebastian's cheek with his thumb. Then he took the demon's thinner, paler hand in his and pressed it into his own cheek. Sebastian's eyes widened and he looked up at the angel for the first time during all of this. His expression was nothing like it was last night There was still anger in it, but where he'd seen hatred held sadness, and there may have been desire there, but not the hard-driven, sadistic lust he expected. He suddenly felt very out of place with those eyes on him and his hand on that cheek. It didn't feel right for him to be able touch something this pure, to be under the gaze of an angel of god. Angels and demons were never supposed to be this close. Sebastian closed his eyes.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Why what?" asked the angel, lowering the demon's hand.

"Why do this? You're an angel, I know your the angel of wrath.. but why not just kill me? Why go through all of this to make me yours?"

Angel just smiled, kissing the lips of the tainted creature underneath him sweetly. Sebastian closed his eyes.

_Why do you even want me?_

He never did get an answer.

Angel held him in a secure but not cruel embrace, and deepened the kiss. Sebastian felt the angel's own tongue sliding over his own and tried not to gag. This wasn't right, angels kill demons, demons kill angels. They torture each other, make their opposite scream in agony and pour out as much blood as possible. They don't kiss, they don't do this!

Sebastian pushed at Angel's chest. He didn't budge at first, then he pulled away and looked down at him.

"Please, Angel stop... none of this makes any sense..."

"Not every thing does, my friend." Angel said in an airy tone, undoing his own fly as he spoke to Sebastian. Sebastian became stiffer than a board when Angel took him in his arms again. He didn't want this, in any way, and it didn't even seem like Angel wanted it that much either. He had to rub himself hard for a couple minutes in order to get a decent erection.

Sebastian took a fist full of Angel's hair, "It will hurt." he didn't trust his voice to say anything else. It was a plea, an attempt at reason. He was an Angel, neither of them seemed to want this, and Sebastian had been good. Why do it, just to hurt him?

"I'm afraid it will hurt a little, but I will try to be gentle." Angel said gently.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he recognized his own words coming back at him. Causing the worst fit of nausea he'd had yet. He clapped his hand over his mouth

While he was distracted Angel spread Sebastian's legs and draped them over his shoulders.

"You really are kind of beautiful." he probed him with his fingers for a while, causing his face to scrunch up in discomfort but he couldn't even protest without taking his hand off of his mouth and that was the last thing he was going to do. By the time the Angel was pulling out all three fingers the nausea had subsided, leaving the demon with something much worse. The head of Angel's dick pressing into him. Angel pushed in past the rings of clenching muscle, kissing him sweetly, telling him it was all alright.

Sebastian grunted as he got in all the way to the hilt. It still hurt, but the it was more of a deep ache than a splitting agony. He began slow, gentle thrusts. Sebastian clenched his teeth and he slammed his eyes shut, expecting it to be more painful then it actually was. After a few moments, the ache was more of a numb feeling and he just laid there. It didn't matter how slow he went or how gentle he was, every roll of the angel's hips made him sick, it wasn't too painful so keeping his silence wasn't difficult. He just kept his breathing steady, his eyes shut and didn't move in the slightest. Even when his head began to bump into the headboard with every motion he laid there like a corpse. Their bodies made a disgusting noise when they collided. His brain had gone into some sort of weird defense scenario and he was almost unconscious. He felt something wet hit his face and he came to, opening his eyes, above him, the angel wept.

"No one promised life would make sense, and those who hold the power to make the world fair do not. We are lucky even to have this moment, to even have tomorrow." he stroked Sebastian's nipple gently, "We angels pretend to be defenders of justice, but here I am with a male demon slave laying beneath me." he gave a soft sob, "I'm already as bad as him."

He gave a gentle laugh and kissed him tenderly, licking his lips and demanding entry. Sebastian neither kissed back nor did he pull away. Angel managed to work his mouth open with his thumb, Sebastian didn't resist. If he fought, he would lose. The angel was doing him no bodily harm so it seemed pointless. Somewhere he wondered who the angel was talking about.

Angel pulled away with a smile, "I've known corpses that were more responsive."

"Forgive me for my lack of enthusiasm." Sebastian said dully. His face felt hot, his insides violated to the point they were raw from the unnatural friction and his head hurt. This was far from an enjoyable experience.

"Forgive me for doing this." Angel whispered in such a earnest voice that Sebastian was honestly startled.

Before they could continue there surreal conversation, Angel gently began to stroke Sebastian gently in his most sensitive area, caressing and teasing but never touching anything important.

If he wanted him to ask to be touched than he was sadly mistaken. Sebastian would never ask for that, not from him.

Like he needed asking, a moment later the Angel was cupping and gently pulling at him.

"You have a very strong will for someone who's spent years as a slave, and a surprising amount of stamina, even for one of your kind."

Sebastian squirmed uncomfortably, he didn't like being touched and the last thing he wanted was pleasure during this.

"Please just accept." there was desperation in his voice, "That's all I want."

"I'm afraid that may be the one task of which I am incapable." Sebastian said softly, and honestly.

The tears slid ever faster in Angel's eyes, "Time will tell." and he covered the demons lips with his own once again. They continued for what seemed like forever, the only sign of its end was the hot feeling of Angel's release deep inside him, forcing him to release as well. But neither release was with pleasure. Angel was still sobbing, but now the small hiccup of laughter was in his voice.

"I don't think it's ever taken me this long to reach climax."

They laid naked together, limbs clumsily intertwined. Sebastian's cheek was pressed against Angel's bare chest and he was panting. A little drip of cum ran down his entrance. This rape had been easier and harder to handle than the first. Angel had been much gentler with him, complementing him on his stamina all the way through it, but at least he knew WHY he'd been raped the first time. It had been pure punishment, and the Angel enjoyed it. But neither of these things were true this time, Angel was _sobbing._

Thick, heavy, stupid tears that fell off his cheeks and onto Sebastian's own face, "You must be pretty confused right now," he started chuckling for only god knows why, "out of all the angels in the world, you got stuck with me!"

He cuddled the demon close and kissed him gently, then he buried his face into Sebastian's neck, "I really should just kill you..." he giggled out, then planted a gentle kiss on his neck.

_His mood swings are enough to give one whiplash... _Sebastian thought dully. He just closed his eyes and let his body relax, honestly, the idea of drinking poison didn't seem so ridiculous at this point.

s


	8. The guilt of wrath

I awoke with a start to the sounds of angry, wordless cries and the sound of scrubbing. I hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep...

A twinge of pain went up my back and I regretted sitting up so quickly, laying back down. The pain was _nothing_ compared to what I had experienced before, but still, it was ever apparent. My head throbbed dully, probably from a mixture of stress and having my head bump against the head board.

Once the pain in my head and my back had eased I made a second attempt and sat up slowly. This time was much better, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up slowly, finding myself a bit unsteady but quickly adapting. I would have been content to merely move to the love seat and fall back asleep where the cloth didn't smell as much like seamen if I had not seen a pile of neatly folded clothing with a little note on top.

_My dear Sebastian, I'm sorry I left you here alone, but I'm sure you would prefer that over to waking in my arms. _

That was damned right.

_I know you would like to clean yourself up, but odds are, I'm still in the bathroom, I would tell you to wait for me, but I have no idea of when I will be done. I know you have no desire to be in the bathroom with me, so I filled a tub with hot, soapy water. Try to not to get any water on the carpet, but if you do, don't worry about cleaning it up. Just dry yourself off, get dressed and wait for me in the parlor. Again, I don't know how long I will be so go ahead and busy yourself if you like._

_With love, Angel._

It was a bigger tub than I expected. It was large enough for me to submerse myself comfortably. I washed myself quickly and dried myself off with the towel he had left for me. Once I was mostly dry I went over to the clothes he had left out for me. Expecting something overly sexual and unreasonable. Not a loose white dress shirt, pants that barely clung to my skin and loose white boxers. I sighed, the Angel was truly impossible to predict.

If this was supposed to be some sort of apology, however, it wasn't enough, it would never be enough, but I had to admit, it was appreciated.

Once I was dressed I stepped out into the hallway, the cries and scrubbing became louder and I realized suddenly that it was Angel in the bathroom.

I was curious to what he was doing to be quite honest, it sounded like he was mutilating himself but I had no desire to see him before it was necessary so I shrugged off any interest and went down the stairs.

When I went into the parlor, Shekinah was curled up in the window seat. She looked tired and sad, her chin rested on her palm as she looked out the window to the still grey snow falling over London, a cup of tea at her elbow.

Seeming to sense my presence the directed her eyes towards me, gaze indifferent.

I gave a slight bow out of habit, "Sorry to disturb," I said gently, "Angel ordered me to wait here while he washed."

Shekinah sighed, looking away, "It's fine, dear. Don't mind me, make yourself at home."

I stood by the couch, keeping my head bowed slightly and my eyes downcast. I felt terribly out of place. I hated it.

"Why don't you sit, Sebastian?" Shekinah suddenly asked me.

I bit my tongue, not sure how to respond.

It seemed my silence was all the answer she needed, she gave a sad, understanding nod, "I should have put him in his own room."

I shrugged, feeling that I should be mad at the woman, but I didn't have the strength to care, "It would have happened eventually. At the very least it's over with."

I expected her to be angry, but she only nodded, "Come here, dear."

I obeyed and she grabbed me by the wrist, kissing each of my cheeks in a very motherly way. Despite the maternalness of the affection of it my eyes widened.

She smiled at me like I was a silly child, "Take a seat, trust me."

I sat down, I really didn't feel like an argument. I winced, waiting for pain that never came? I opened my eyes to see Shekinah, still smiling.

"Angels can do more than cause harm, we can cure the sick, mend the broken, heal the injured," she sat in the chair across form me, "most of us just choose not to."

I pressed my hand to my cheek and looked at her again.

"Well you can't possibly have expected me to kiss your ass." she said without a hint of embarrassment.

I gave a light smile, grateful for the reprieve her crass humor offered. However, that reprieve vanished when Angel walked into the parlor plopping onto the couch away from me with a heavy sigh, putting his feet up on the table.

Although I was trying not to look at him, I couldn't help but notice the fact that his whole body was covered in red bristle marks and his skin was redder than usual from what I assumed was boiling water. It was pretty obvious he had tried to numb himself completely.

Shekinah didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong, and if she did, she said nothing.

She stood up and went over to the angel, kissing him gently on the forehead.

"Feeling better?" she asked him.

Angel bowed his head and whispered something unintelligible.

Shekinah face saddened for a moment then she left.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, trying not to look at him but quickly realizing I was staring. I was waiting for him to say something, do something, anything!

He just sat there though, caressing the couch cushion beside him, I finally understood his meaning and moved to sit down beside him. I couldn't help but flinch when he moved but I realized a second later that he only meant to wrap his arm around me. I arched my back to accommodate him, I didn't want to anger him again. He looped his arm around my waist, sliding my body closer to his own. Once he seemed satisfied with my body's new placement, he sighed contently and began to gently rub me gently under the ribs.

It took every ounce of my will power not to jerk away from his touch, his hand and arm seemed to burn into my flesh through my thin shirt, as if we were both bare.

With that thought, I nearly started to tremble, I closed my eyes but prevented myself from grimacing, trying to calm myself without letting on my discomfort.

Angel seemed to sense it though- or maybe it was the fact that despite my best efforts I was practically vibrating against him.

"Sebastian, please calm down. I'm here. I'm not going to hurt you, honest. Have I lied so far?" he was desperately trying to console me, speaking gently, rocking me back and forth in a soothing motion. The whole thing made me feel like a child.

"Please, Angel, stop." I said, keeping my voice devoid of any emotion, I wasn't scared anymore. I was frustrated and angry. I wasn't a child, I could not be consoled by rocking and empty, pointless words. I had been around angels before, and the thing that bothered me most about Angel was his incapability to choose a personality. He couldn't force himself on me one minute and then tell me he was here for me, that he'd take care of me. It was sick, it was manipulative, it was... demonic. But he didn't even seem aware that anything was wrong with what he was doing! I may sin, but I claim my sins and never try to justify them, I never once said that I did the right thing when I did not. According to most religions, sex is a joining of two souls, so rape is stealing someone's soul, right? At least Ciel had offered his, I had done no such thing.

Angel finally stopped rocking with me and I sighed in release, I had dealt with people I wanted to kill but no one had ever brought me this close to actually snapping.

Angel must of thought my shaking was from chill then, for he slipped off his jacket and draped it around my shoulders. I tolerated this without complaint, but just barely.

"Would it make you feel better if I let you ask me some questions? Anything you like."

I opened my eyes, the smell of vanilla from his jacket was overwhelming as I stared up at his marred face, "What the hell happened to your face?" I asked, trying in no way to be polite.

His hand went up to touch his cheek and he gave a wry smile, then, burst out laughing, "Let's just say I feel bad about a lot of things I do."

"You figure the angel of wrath would have lost any sense guilt he might have had." I heard my tone, I sounded utterly dead.

He sat back and laughed, "You'd think." as he shifted the couch cushion sagged causing me to fall closer to him. I had calmed down considerably so it didn't bother me as much as it might have.

"Now, I get to ask you a question." Angel said with a tinge of enthusiasm, "what's your favorite color?"

I was surprised by the childish and impersonal question... It seemed to be his way of trying to cheer me up, at that, he was failing miserably"I've never put too much thought into it... Black I guess."

He gave a soft laugh, "Typical," he said softly. "It's your turn."

I really didn't feel like doing this, I just wanted to know what he did to his face, but if I could keep him talking it may prevent other things from happening at least for the moment.

"Alright..." I asked a question that I knew he would not want to answer, "If you believe I deserve everything you have put me through, why do you feel guilt?"


	9. no way out

**Sorry it took me so long to update.**

* * *

"Alright..." he asked a question that he knew the angel would not want to answer, "If you believe I deserve everything you have put me through, why do you feel guilt?"

The angels eyes became impossibly wide and he stared at him, his expression caught between frustration and surprise.

"Well?" Sebastian knew well that his persistence was likely only to cause him more pain, but he wanted an answer.

Angel's eyebrows furrowed, he gave low growl, "You have no right."

"You said I could ask anything, I have done nothing wrong." said Sebastian.

"Fine," Angel sighed in defeat. Wait one second, defeat? "I feel guilty because if I had performed my job correctly in the beginning none of this would have happened. Ciel would not have needed revenge for the people whom hurt him would have already have suffered the wrath of god. But, I was selfish and lazy, I let my second do my job for me while I drank and deviated.. Normally such a thing would result in death but I was allowed to repent."

Sebastian knew what that meant, he was tortured.

"But it didn't change much, my second is dead." Sebastian felt the angel's hand tighten on him.

"I thought angels were perfect..." Sebastian said, he knew it sounded stupid when he said it. But he had always believed that, angels may have been silly and brainwashed, but they were good. They had no flaws, or at least... so he thought.

Angel gave a bitter smile and took Sebastian's hand in his, caressing it warmly. He kissed his hand were the mark that bonded them together was, causing a shiver to run through Sebastian. For the first time, there wasn't even a hint of disgust. "I'm no where near perfect, this mark is proof of that."

"For angels to torture and kill my kind is normal... Even taking them on as slaves would probably even considered mercy..."

"But having sex with the most tainted of all creatures, kissing them and holding them? Sitting with one on the couch, wanting so badly to kiss them..."

Sebastian looked away, "Why do you say things like that?" he said softly.

Angel leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, "You really are adorable."

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"What about you, kitten?" Angel said, "You pride yourself in obedience and loyalty, on being the perfect butler, and yet you are obstinate and rude. You are by far the most uppity servant I have ever met."

Sebastian's expression hardened, "This is not a position I ever expected to find myself in."

"I guess it's just something that has to be taught..." he tilted Sebastian's head to the side and touched his lips against the raven's. Sebastian's cheeks turned a very pretty shade of pink. When he broke the kiss he expected to see hate and anger on his face, not a sort of innocent confusion and surprise, "You like it when I kiss you gently, don't you?" Angel smiled.

Sebastian pulled Angel's coat more tightly around him, "I suppose it beats the alternative."

"I have only one more question," Sebastian said, looking down, "Why were you so upset when you came back anyway?"

Angel pulled away from him and looked down at the carpet, obviously holding back his anger, "I went to the funeral of Ciel Phantomhive today-" before Angel could even finish he noticed Sebastian choking, gagging, letting out coughs that to hear made his own chest hurt. He pulled the demon close and rubbed his back. "Shh, you're alright, no reason to freak out. I'm not mad anymore." Sebastian's body was shuddering with each violent cough. Angel pulled him closer so that there chests were touching. Sebastian's hand held so tightly onto his shoulder that his black nails pierced his skin. The other hand was over his mouth as he gagged and coughed. Somewhere he could hear Angel talking to him, trying to comfort him but it didn't register. The only thing that did was the red blotch that appeared on the angel's white back with his last cough.

Angel felt a splash of wetness on his back as Sebastian went limp against him, he screamed, "MOTHER, CALL RAPHAEL!"

"What did you to him now?" Sebastian woke up to those words. Raphael and Angel were standing above him.

"All I did was tell him why I was upset when I came home today. He freaked out and started coughing up blood."

"Sounds like something he ate." the darker angel said bitterly. "It'll pass. Once you show him where his place is, he'll forget about every contract he's ever had."

"And I'm the sick one." Angel let out in a growl.

Raphael pulled his ponytail slick and walked out.

"So you're awake," Angel handed him a white robe and he slipped it on tiredly, "Was there anything about your contract with your previous master that was unusual for you?"

"No, Angel." Angel slid his hands under Sebastian and he took his cue and wrapped his arms around his neck as he felt himself be lifted, "Nothing that I'm aware of."

"Has this ever happened to you before?" Angel asked, stroking Sebastian side with his thumb.

"No, Angel," Sebastian said simply, "I can walk you know."

"I know, but I want to hold you, you scared the crap out of me." Angel said tenderly as he carried Sebastian up the stairs and into his room, gently putting him down on the bed which was covered with clean red linens. He sat down on the edge of the bed, gently running his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Angel."

"What did I do to deserve these little two word responses?"

"I'm just tired."

"You've spent a lot of time sleeping today, you haven't been very active, I wouldn't want my pretty kitten to get fat."

"I don't think that's possible, since I doubt I'll ever be allowed to eat again."

"." Angel's eyes narrowed darkly, "I wouldn't say that, though I doubt you'll like the taste of what you'll be eating from now on."

For a second Sebastian just looked confused, then the realization came to him, he grabbed the lamp and threw it at the retreating angel, "You disgusting pervert!"

The lamp smashed against the door, he could hear Angel laughing on the other side. Once his anger had faded he pulled his knees to himself. How could everything go so wrong? A week ago he'd been at his young master's side, on top of the world and just happy. Now he was at rock bottom, nothing more than the pleasure slave of a demented angel, the soul he had consumed was some how destroying him from the inside. And Raphael had said that he would forget everything else soon, this would be his only reality, all other contracts would slip to the world of dreams, and there was no way out.

* * *

**Please Review! Two needed in order to continue!**


End file.
